Reiko Takagi
| birthplace = Osaka, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Voice actress, singer | yearsactive = 1998 - present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.sigma7.co.jp/profile/w_18.html }} is a female Japanese voice actress from Osaka, Japan. She is currently represented by Sigma Seven. Voice roles All lead roles are in bold. TV animation * El Hazard: The Wanderers (1995) * Brave Command Dagwon (1996), child (ep 41) * Bamboo Bears (1997), Karasu * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (2005), Kusakabe Sakura * Slayers Try (1997), Palu * Fortune Quest L (1997), baby (ep 24) * El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998), female (ep.15) * Lost Universe (1998), Kain Blueriver (young) * Shadow Skill - Eigi (1998), boy (ep 19), Lunaris Anbra * His and Her Circumstances (1998), male * Orphen (1998), Male student * Yoshimoto Muchikko Monogatari (1998), Muchikko B (ep 26) * Love Hina (2000) , Kaolla Su * Inuyasha (2000), Mizuki (ep 130) * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver (2001), Shinnou Tomoyuki, Yuuki Kaito * Parappa the Rapper (2001), Child (Ep. 25) * Super GALS (2001), Harue Kudoh * Hikaru no Go (2001), Yoshitaka Waya, Le Ping * Mirmo Zibang! (2002), Panta (Charming Edition characters) * Witch Hunter Robin (2002), Mamoru Kudo (ep 7) * Transformers: Armada (2002), Amphitrite (ep 11) * Crush Gear Nitro (2003), Mahha Makoto * E's Otherwise (2003), Tsubaki, Young Kai * Ultra Maniac (2003), Rio * Divergence Eve (2003), Luxandora Freyr * D.C. ~Da Capo~ (2003), Jun'ichi Asakura (young) * R.O.D The TV (2003), Akira Okabara * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (2003), Ken-chan * Hikaru No Go: New Year Special (2004), Yoshitaka Waya * Misaki Chronicles (2004), Luxandora Freyr * B-Legend! Battle B-Daman (2004), Yamato Daiwa * Midori Days (2004), Takako Ayase * The Marshmallow Times (2004), Cloud * Elfen Lied (2004), Tomoo (ep 8, 9) * Bleach (2004), Kasumiōji Rurichiyo, Sarugaki Hiyori (vizard), Toyokawa Shouta (eps. 128-131) * Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (2005), Yamato Daiwa * La Corda d'Oro ~Primo Passo~ (2005), Kahoko Hino * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2005), Sakura Kusakabe, Minami-san * Patalliro Saiyuki! (2005), Genjou Sanzou Houshi/Maraich * D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season (2005), Jun'ichi Asakura (young) * Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (2006), Tetsunoshin * Shinigami no Ballad: momo the girl god of death (2006), Saiki (ep 1, 3, 5) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (2006), Sakamoto * Black Blood Brothers (2006), Sei * Kujibiki Unbalance (2006), Risa Humvee * Pénélope tête en l'air (2006), Miro * GeGeGe no Kitaro (2007), Kouichi (ep 52), Takuya (ep 16) * Hayate the Combat Butler (2007), Butler B-Da (ep 30) * Touka Gettan (2007), Ken-chan (ep 14) * Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act (2007), Thomas * Mushi-Uta (2007), Touko Goroumaru * Shugo Chara! (2007), Tadase Hotori * Minami-ke (2007), Maki * Genshiken 2 (2007), Yabusaki * Minami-ke: Okawari (2008), Maki * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (2008), Nobunaga Asakura * Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Version (2008), Masaru, Princess (ep 7), Takeru * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (2008), Tadase Hotori * Minami-ke: Okaeri (2009), Maki * La Corda d'Oro ~Secondo Passo~ (2009), Kahoko Hino * Sora no Manimani (2009), Masashi Edogawa * The Mr. Men Show (2009), Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Chatterbox * Hime CHen Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri Sei OVAs * ''Shadow Skill (1995), Lunaris Anbra * Love Hina X'mas Special - Silent Eve (2000), Kaolla Su, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Love Hina Spring Special - I wish Your Dream (2001), Kaolla Su * Psychic Academy (2002), Fafa, Ren * Love Hina Again (2002), Kaolla Su * Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru: Secret Sweethearts - Kono Koi wa Himitsu (2005), Iku Yuuki (young) * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan Second (2007), Sakura Kusakabe, Minami-san Theater animation * Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy (1981), Millie (Special Edition) * Gundress (1999), Silvia Kakihana Games *''Soulcalibur II'' - Cassandra Alexandra *''Soulcalibur III'' - Cassandra Alexandra *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' - Cassandra Alexandra *''Soulcalibur IV'' - Cassandra Alexandra *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' - Cassandra Alexandra *''Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan'' - Sakura Kusakabe *''Hikaru no Go'' series - Yoshitaka Waya *''Shugo Chara! Mittsu no Tamago to Koi Suru Jyoka'' - Tadase Hotori *''Rock Man Rock Man'' - Cut Man *''Love Hina'' - Kaolla Su *''Evetfa'' - Mika Andō, Miki Andō *''Warship Commander'' - Nagi Drama CDs *Asobi ni Iku yo! 3 - Chaika *La Corda D'Oro ~primo passo~ Character Classic series - Kahoko Hino *Nogisaka Haruka no Himitsu - Postmaster Asakura *Hakobu ne Hakusho - Neko Fukuda *Shugo Chara! - Tadase Hotori Radio *Nogisaka Haruka no Himitsu - Postmaster Asakura Tokusatsu *Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire - Q-suke (voice) References * External links *Reiko Takagi's Profile @ Sigma7.co.jp Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:People from Osaka Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers es:Reiko Takagi ko:다카기 레이코 ja:高木礼子 zh:高木禮子